Beartic
|} Beartic (Japanese: ツンベアー Tunbear) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 37. Biology Beartic is an ursine, quadruped creature capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Georgia's Beartic Beartic debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster! under the ownership of Georgia. It easily managed to defeat Iris's Axew, as well as afterwards. It is later challenged to a rematch where it ties in battle against Excadrill. Other Several Beartic appear in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. They lived on the frozen tundra where the village that Glacine, Luis, Donuke and other People of the Vale lived in was located. Several wild Beartic appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. A Beartic appeared under the ownership of Brycen in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!. A Beartic appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. A Beartic appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. A Beartic appeared in The Journalist from Another Region! under the ownership of and in a flashback. Minor appearances A photo of a Beartic appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A Beartic appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Brycen's Beartic appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Team Plasma Grunt used a Beartic to battle and inside the Cold Storage. Brycen's Beartic was used in the Gym Battle against Black to conclude his training. It was defeated by Black's Costa. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Beartic appears as the Burst form of Loren. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V-VI Generation VII Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- is involved. Then he becomes very concerned. }} |- when its Attack is 73 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=614 |name2=Beartic |type1-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia Origin Beartic is based on a . Name origin Beartic is a combination of bear, or possibly beard, and . Notably, arctic itself derives from ἄρκτος arktos, Ancient Greek for bear. Tunbear may be a combination of , 氷柱 tsurara (icicle), and bear. In other languages and bear |fr=Polagriffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Beartic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Siberio|demeaning=From and |it=Beartic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=툰베어 Tunbear|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=凍原熊 / 冻原熊 Dòngyuánxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tundra bear" |ru=Бертик Bertik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Georgia's Beartic External links |} de:Siberio fr:Polagriffe it:Beartic ja:ツンベアー pl:Beartic zh:冻原熊